


My 1st try :)

by MentalStability



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalStability/pseuds/MentalStability
Summary: Well I just want to share this because it's not very good and I want some constructive criticism.Also thank you for reading.It's a spin of characters shush I was bored asf





	My 1st try :)

Sure, Ame had seen darkness before. But this was different.  
He felt it before he saw it.  
A drowning, crushing force Ame couldn’t even comprehend. He couldn’t cope. He hated how ignorant he was before this all.  
It hit him one day. His mind was deteriorating. All rationality, all sense, all of the genuine thoughts struck upon his fragile being in one almost lethal, merciless blow. The very fibre of Ame’s reality rippled ripping his unstable mentality. He questioned how he still was there  
His will? Almost non-existent.  
Almost.  
He had one thing. Person rather. He felt like he owed his very conscious to River. River kept him anchored to this pointless Earth. He’d been the suture to his life. Growing from a crying child to a functioning human was thanks to him.  
To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I want to carry this on tbh


End file.
